pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jioruji Derako
Policy Please check out PvXwiki:Policy and vote on some policies. Please do not vote on build vetting policies yet - voting for those will commence on the tenth. In particular, PvX:WELL needs to be addressed. Thank you! -- Armond Warblade 01:44, 6 May 2007 (CEST) Hey man How's it going? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:25, 8 May 2007 (CEST) :Good, good. Been pretty busy with Bulbapedia and GuildWiki, but that's about it. How about yourself? Jioruji Derako 08:40, 8 May 2007 (CEST) Hey there man. thanks for your feedback on the build in my userpage, since now it is in testing phase, would you mind giving an eye to the final version? thanks! Build:Rt/any_Grasping_Bomber --Morten 17:42, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :Looks good. Grasping's actually a pretty good elite now that I've noticed it, so I'll be capturing it soon anyway. I'll make sure to run a build test once I get the skillbar up and running, you can expect a rating once that's done. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:16, 15 July 2007 (CEST) — ''The preceding comment was brought to you by the leetness of Jioruji Derako. a.k.a. u got served. Nova did not write this comment. Hey, I looked up your art and man is it good! Can I ask to make me a backround like the one on your desktop :D Just looks so bomb! Thanks if you can. PS Forest green ftw ^o^--Shadow Sin 04:29, 6 November 2007 (CET) :I can probably do that, backgrounds like that aren't too hard to make. What colors/shapes would you want? Or simply one just like what I've got on deviantART? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''Ĵĩôřũĵĩ Đ'''ēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 04:35, 6 November 2007 (CET) Thanks so much ^^ hm... a custom one if you please:D wanna make my classmates at school jealous when I pop out my laptop :D uhhh.... unique would work, like the one on Deviantart, special looking but yet so unique. So around the colors of a frost color or forest green would do nicely. Thanks again!--Shadow Sin 05:56, 6 November 2007 (CET) Thats great! I love frosty blue <3 but a darker color would be nicer, less stingy on the eyes. so maybe dominant forest green with frosty blue? I just love both colors--Shadow Sin 06:10, 6 November 2007 (CET) hehe thanks again for the backround--Shadow Sin 05:26, 14 November 2007 (CET) video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDnTMW8Ch_o&mode=related&search= Blaze 05:19, 17 August 2007 (CEST) — The preceding comment was brought to you by the leetness of Jioruji Derako. a.k.a. u got served. Nova did not write this comment. If you see that after Jioruji's Sig, do not remove it. He wants it. -- Nova -- ( ) 01:59, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :Also entering the longest header in the wiki competition.-- Nova -- ( ) 02:00, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::Wow, you've got your work cut out for you. Almost all of my contributions are on talk pages... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:03, 20 August 2007 (CEST) Done gogogo [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 02:23, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks a bunch. I'm off to continue testing the build now; let me know if you think up any better options for the current skillbar, etcetera. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 02:39, 20 August 2007 (CEST) Weird Assassin Builds You like unusual Assassin builds, correct? Well, this one has been done before (albeit it was much worse before Critical Agility/Way of the Master), but hey, it's still something different. And, this one is pretty cool as well. Cheers! [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 10:15, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :Hehe, I built the first one the moment I got my hands on Way of the Warrior, but that second one looks cool; never would of thought of using D.A. in that one. High-speed interruption and enchantment removal? What's not to like? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:19, 2 September 2007 (CEST) Greatest userpage ever. srsly. --71.229.204.25 04:34, 6 November 2007 (CET) :Indeed. (My GWW page is pretty sweet too, though. :P) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:36, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::Holy hell, that's awesome. :D --71.229.204.25 04:38, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::If it didn't take so much friggin' work to make it, I'd do the same on my other Wiki pages too. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:39, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::Copy + paste?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:43, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::The part with the characters, colors, and photoshop editing is awesome. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 04:44, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::/agree. The entire thing is awesome.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:45, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::Copy+Paste gets the formatting, but not the upkeep (I keep the wishlist/to-do list updated). I also dislike re-uploading character images in multiple spots. I guess it's not really that great of an excuse though. To tell the truth, I don't like the idea of having multiple pages with the same stuff, so I would end up spending hours to make a new formatting instead. :P Easier to redirect people and save myself the trouble! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| 'Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đ'ēŗāķō.'>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 04:48, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::You should make it similar but change the color scheme for each page :p [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 04:51, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::That's always an option. :P Except I love green. I'd probably stick with the same color scheme, and change the page layout instead. That way, all the profiles and pages match, but in a non-symmetrical manner. :::::Just out of curiosity, how often would you say you actually check a user's page on a different wiki if they post a link like that? I think it would be much simpler to just have all my profiles link back to just one of them, but I doubt that would actually work too well. Most people probably wouldn't bother following the links. :P :::::Oh, but for those of you curious for what I actually plan to do; I've been wanting to create a "Character Builds" page for myself, which would list off all my character's skillbars. Just a little deposit for the funky builds I use everyday. I'll be keeping my profile on GWW, and I figure I'll set up the builds over here instead; I just need to figure out what to do on my GuildWiki page now... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:49, 6 November 2007 (CET) Your Userpage Nice userpage. May I steal it? Swift Thief 01:55, 19 November 2007 (CET) ::STEALER!-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:58, 19 November 2007 (CET) :::I'm super cereal. Swift Thief 02:01, 19 November 2007 (CET) ::::You can if you like, all my editing is free domain. :D I encourage using my page more as a template then anything else as well, the table formatting I use is fairly simple once you get the hang of it, and it's super-easy to add whatever you like in from there. Feel free to copy whatever you like, and ask questions about anything as well! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:56, 19 November 2007 (CET) Thnks for droppin by! -- mangleD(T/ ) 13:17, 20 November 2007 (CET) Best page I have ever seen on any wiki I have ever been on... Very nice! Joshgt2 (Talk) 03:02, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Thanks a lot, hehe. Glad you like. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:52, 11 December 2007 (CET) Hai Make you less sad now? okai. bai. 16:58, 26 November 2007 (CET) :Yeh, much happier now. And this gives me a great excuse to reply to a comment you made on your own talk page (I really don't want to mention it there). PVX:SIG, in particular. I assume you're refering to Agent? Or perhaps you meant Optimus35. :P Not only does that signature have a totally different username on it, it's got three images. And I hate to say it, but that's one of the more acceptable signatures I've seen. Check out this one. You've got the whole gambit of signature violations there. Or you would, if Bulbapedia had a policy on the subject. Last thing I want to do is start bugging the admins about policies they should or shouldn't make, though. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:36, 27 November 2007 (CET) ::Sweet jesus. and i meant the insulting sig, cant remember name. i might get a little active on that site and straighten out stuff. 14:04, 27 November 2007 (CET) :::This is insulting... 14:54, 27 November 2007 (CET) ::::Ouch, and I've seen that one before. Didn't realize it was his signature! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:46, 27 November 2007 (CET) :::::The arrogance/idiocy of some of the users is astounding. I brought up a possible sig policy to a buearacrat(http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/User_talk:Pie#Sigs). Things like tina's first comment, and all of thery's.... 20:07, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Yeh, Pie's a good one to chat with on that; she's also the style manager and whatnot for the wiki. TTEnchidna (sp?) is also the man to go to on those sorts of things, he's one of the Admins more involved in policy and whatnot. And he's also pretty diplomatic on those issues as well, so a good one to go to if you plan to get into a discussion on the subject. ::::::Tina's a pretty big user on the site, but never had to deal with policies of the sort, so I can understand how she might respond like that. As for Thery, well... most of his responses don't surprise me much either. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:04, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::::::In other news, Thery has uploaded a pic with the cartoon netowrk logo on it. And spelled concrete wrong.... 14:36, 6 December 2007 (CET) You Seem pretty cool. It appears (from information on your userpages) that we have a few things in common :D - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 12:36, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Nifty. You're on GuildWiki as well, right? I'm pretty sure I remember your username from there once or twice... :...Oh, and apparently, I can be classified as a WikiOgre as well, on certain Wikis. :P (I just overhauled the Tengu Weapon articles on GWW, and I occasionally edit Wikipedia as well.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:42, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::Yeah, I'm a guildwikian as well, though my contributions there are kinda limited. My sig was inspired by yours, as it reminded me of pronunciation information in dictionaries. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 10:00, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::Nifty, hehe. My name's just based off popular gaming naming convention (check usernames on CounterStrike or other such games, and congrats if you find many names without special characters in them). The sig looks very nice, by the way, not just in name but in colors and formatting. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:07, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::Thanks :D BTW, I like that desktop background on Deviant. Thumbs up d('-'d) - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 13:15, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::::Indeed, I would give my wiki pages the same layout if it was possible, hehe! But I have to settle for having the background only on my computer's background. (and my laptop. And my PSP. And my Journal Header on deviantART. And my profile background on GaiaOnline.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:12, 11 December 2007 (CET) Wow, it looks really good as a wallpaper on the PSP. If the wiki used HTML you could probably use it as a background here as well, but unfortunately it doesn't. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 08:42, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Might be possible to fix up something using CSS, but it would probably be quite a bit more work then it's worth. And I'm not sure how good it is to screw up the entire Wiki CSS, even for just one page... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:53, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::Would be cool though - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 05:58, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::If I do figure out a way to do it, you can bet I will. But I'm hoping to put my editing skills towards something a bit more productive then making a totally awesome userpage (I'm looking at a few good free webhosting solutions, so I might be making a totally awesome website instead). Of course, that totally awesome website would probably be quite unproductive, but that's besides the point. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:43, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::Coolness > productivity. Go make yourself a neat website :D - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 08:14, 13 December 2007 (CET) Cookie image:Tycncookiesigcontest.jpg‎ Happy? --20pxGuildof 10:30, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Quite. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:30, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::Can I also have one? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:25, 1 March 2008 (EST) :That's my cookie asshole. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 12:26, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::It's okay, everyone. It's a five-pack. One cookie each. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:04, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::Oh thank god.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 20:10, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::The god of cookies? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:05, 2 March 2008 (EST) MtG I herd u liek it. If you do, you should know my name's meaning. --20pxGuildof 18:04, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Ah, my favorites were always Selesnya and Simic and the like (anything with green in it). Deals... deals... (runs through names in head...) was that one Orzhov? They pretty much controlled the market, along with the Azorius. Had a nice bleeder deck in that block too... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:50, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::I have a deck. I don't play much, but I use a Darksteel Power conduit shrouded/unblockable slith deck ;p. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 00:19, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::Nice. I only just got started competitively back in Mirrodin... just in time for the Arcbound Ravager's reign of terror. Wanna know the metagame back then? :::*Ravager Affinity :::*anti-Ravager Affinity :::I've always been a rogue guy, so of course I was running anti. Hum of the Radix mainboard and all. Eventually Ravager got banned, and then the metagame was Tooth and Nail. Wee! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:48, 21 March 2008 (EDT) Your guild I'm in it. So I get to say hi here. Hai. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:11, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Eh, thought I said hi too. Anyway, hi. Haven't seen you in-game yet, but I will... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:48, 21 March 2008 (EDT) EMO CLUB YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO THE EMO CLUB. CONGRATULATIONS. -- Nova -- ( ) 13:38, 6 April 2008 (EDT) : /random comment. So that's why you wanted to run BiPway in UW? --'› Srs Beans ' 11:03, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::/late comment, more like. ::Actually, it's a long story why we ran BiPway in UW. I will now proceed to convey the story to you, through a series of letters forming words forming cohesive sentences. ::My younger brother - Blaze - got scammed out of a Voltaic Spear. The guy let him hold onto his Paragon's Chaos Gloves as insurance, then proceeded to delete his Paragon. ::So. ::It quickly became apparent that he wasn't going to give the spear back, so the only recourse was to salvage the Chaos Gloves in the hopes of gaining Ectos. And what better place to salvage such prestigious gloves then in the deserted Hall of Judgement itself, deep within Underworld's Ice Wastes? ::Such a ritual would require a special sacrifice, to ensure the god's attention in hopes of receiving the exalted Ectos. So a team of eight set forth from the Temple of Ages; seven dark mages, equipped with the necessary equipment to perform the ritualistic sacrifice, led by a suitable carrier wearing the proper ritualistic robes. ::When the group finally reached their destination, the carrier boldly positioned himself in front of Grenth's door and offered up the gloves, while the seven other members methodically severed their wrists and lay their body and soul down in the name of Grenth. The Gods did not smile upon this event, however, and only granted a large pile of shiny dust. ::And then they all got resurrected and decided to clear out a bunch of other areas and shit because they were bored. It worked well too, until one of them had to leave for some silly "real life" reason, and the remainder couldn't split properly when faced with a difficult obstacle, and got pwned. ::And that's why we ran BiPway. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:51, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, it's "you". You already knew why then. I shall leave this stunning display of my eloquence in writing for future generations to gaze upon and bow down to. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:56, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::...I lol'd. So anyways, that real life issue was being tired and having to go to school on monday. In the endit wouldn't have mattered as I went to bed at 2 AM yesterday, so I'm screwed anyhow. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:59, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Coolnessness First change to this page for a year. Nice userpage tho :o --'-Chaos is gay -' 09:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :you've never seen his user page before lol--Relyk 09:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Blast you, Chaos! I had nearly done it, too. If I had only been able to keep my talkpage edit-free for sixteen more days, I would have ascended into wiki-heaven and gained access to the almighty "Destroy Editor" tab. ::You have foiled my plans. Now I must begin my lurking and/or trolling anew, until I become so unimportant/annoying that I fall off the face of PvXEarth yet again. ::...you have not seen the last of me. :: ::Yoh, what's up, Relyk. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Seems like we have plenty of people in wiki-heaven atm. In a year this site will be dead dead dead (no, don't quote me on that), so baibai! :ooooooooo --'-Chaos is gay -' 10:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::In recent news, after a fifteen-minute killing spree in AB, I now have my first build rating in over six months. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Whirling owns. "I make hurt on people. People get angry. Say "stop make hurt", make go into stance. But I make hurt on them while they into stance, make dead. Is happy me." Is pro. --'-Chaos is gay -' 10:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I figured, if I was going to make a rating, I might as well take the time to make a pro rating. ::::::Also, I just started reading through my own talk page. Wow, this shit is old. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::PRage>WHirl in AB <3-- $ɧor₮ talk 10:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I have a long-standing tradition of finding the best build in any one arena, than using the next-best instead, just to be cool. ::::::::...although it's not always the next-best. Sometimes, it's a distant relative that doesn't even speak to the next-best anymore except on special occasions. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC)